civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
New Zealand (Seddon)
New Zealand led by Seddon is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Pouakai, Tarcisio, Regalman, bernie14, and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. It replaces the City-State of Wellington with Port Vila. Overview [[wikipedia:New_Zealand|'New Zealand']] New Zealand (Māori: Aotearoa) is an island country in the southwestern Pacific Ocean. The country geographically comprises two main landmasses – that of the North Island, or Te Ika-a-Māui, and the South Island, or Te Waipounamu – and numerous smaller islands. New Zealand is situated some 1,500 kilometres (900 mi) east of Australia across the Tasman Sea and roughly 1,000 kilometres (600 mi) south of the Pacific island areas of New Caledonia, Fiji, and Tonga. Because of its remoteness, it was one of the last lands to be settled by humans. During its long isolation, New Zealand developed a distinctive biodiversity of animal, fungal and plant life. The country's varied topography and its sharp mountain peaks, such as the Southern Alps, owe much to the tectonic uplift of land and volcanic eruptions. New Zealand's capital city is Wellington, while its most populous city is Auckland. Polynesians settled New Zealand in 1250–1300 CE and developed a distinctive Māori culture. Abel Tasman, a Dutch explorer, was the first European to sight New Zealand in 1642. In 1840, representatives of the British Crown and Māori Chiefs signed the Treaty of Waitangi, making New Zealand a British colony. Today, the majority of New Zealand's population of 4.5 million is of European descent; the indigenous Māori are the largest minority, followed by Asians and Pacific Islanders. Reflecting this, New Zealand's culture is mainly derived from Māori and early British settlers, with recent broadening arising from increased immigration. The official languages are English, Māori and New Zealand Sign Language, with English predominant. The country's economy was historically dominated by the export of wool, but exports of dairy products, meat, and wine, along with tourism, are more significant today. [[wikipedia:Richard_Seddon|'Seddon']] Richard John Seddon (22 June 1845 – 10 June 1906) is to date the longest-serving Prime Minister of New Zealand. He is regarded by some, including historian Keith Sinclair, as one of New Zealand's greatest political leaders. Sometimes derisively known as King Dick for his autocratic style, Seddon dominated the Liberal government for thirteen years, achieving many social and economic changes. Dawn of Man Greetings, Richard Seddon, at His Majesty's pleasure, Prime Minister of New Zealand. Like her forefathers, New Zealand is an island nation; beset with nature and promise abounding. As her leader during the late 19th century, you sought to cultivate a nation that was both prosperous and free. Your legacy as an imperialist and as a social liberal would set the stage for the creation of an independent realm the envy of the post colonial world. Stalwart premier, the people of New Zealand call for your leadership to raise their nation to new heights of imperial and economic greatness. Can you achieve for them a standard of wealth and power for which old empires can only dream? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "'Did you just get off the boat, did you? Very well. I am Richard Seddon, Prime Minister of New Zealand. You may address me as either your equal or as your superior, but certainly nothing otherwise." '''Introduction: "'I am Richard Seddon. I am man of great personal importance, so I have very little time or patience to be chit-chatting with you." 'Defeat: "'What fresh hell is this? You have not only now sunken my nation into the pages of history, but doomed the good will of your own economy. You're the daftest leader I've ever met." '''Defeat: "Hells bells..." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events & Decisions Culture equal to your next Social Policy. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = Naval Units gain a 33% bonus vs cities.}} Gold equal to your next Social Policy. * 2 Magistrate/ Dignitariesto Power: Claims. |rewards = Cities with a Military garrison gain +1 Happiness. * All units with the 'ANZAC' promotion gain 10 XP.}} World Heritage Site An international committe has recently voted to declare City a world heritage site, because of its environmental significance. Such a status will surely bring in many new tourists to our visit our country. Option 1: '''Excellent. Charge them exorbitant rates to see it! * The city yields +2 Tourism and +3 Gold '''Option 2: Wonderful. We must cherish this site for future generations. * The city yields +2 Tourism and +2 Culture Note: This event cannot fire if you have no cities within two tiles of a Mountain or adjacent to a River. Note: This event cannot fire before the Renaissance era. Naval Invasion The independent paper 'Southern Cross' has reported the sudden declaration of war between A and B. With A a stern ally of ours, the paper has reported that it can only be too long before B seeks an invasion by sea of New Zealand. Option 1: '''We must bolster the defense of our coasts! * Lose * current era * number of coastal cities Gold * Gain a free Naval Unit in each coastal city '''Option 2: '''This is clearly a hoax. What nonsense. * Nothing Note: This event cannot fire before the Renaissance Era. '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your mince pies and reading your Footrot Flats comics. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, ANZAC Icon, Leaderscene). * Pouakai: ''Art (Leaderscene, Map, DoM). * ''Tarcisio: Art (Defender Icon). * Viregel: Research (City List, Seddon Pedia). * Bernie14: Graphics (ANZAC).Great War Infantry Pak1 * Wolfdog: Graphics (Defender).Civ5: Tegetthoff Class Dreadnought * Andreas Waldeloft: Music.Victoria II - Countryside Hearts of Iron III - The Pacific Notes and References Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:JFD Category:More Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:New Zealand